Prom Night
by piggybufallo
Summary: Suzuna held a Prom Night to celebrates Deimon's winning in Christmas Bowl.And unexpectedly Hiruma ask Mamori to being his Prom Date. Sorry for mistakes in grammar :D
1. Chapter 1

PROM NIGHT

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Eyeshield 21

_Inspired from Prom Night in my school. Enjoy,sorry for the mistakes in grammar ___

It's already a week after Deimon Devil Bats wins the Christmas Bowl. All of Deimon Devil Bats members still happy and proud to themselves,of course. After winning the Christmas Bowl,they have a little party in their clubhouse. The party last until morning. Everybody satisfied with the party and enjoyed it very much,except Hiruma of course,because he hates party.

Everybody already have fun with the party,but Suzuna haven't. She thinks,one party for celebrates their winning on Christmas Bowl is not enough. She wants to celebrates an another party.

"But,Suzuna ,we already have a party. For what we have it more?"said Sena when Suzuna tell him her idea.

"Sena,this is your big wins!Christmas Bowl!You defeat entire world!"said Suzuna,"and,in our last party,not all of us join the party. And,we shouldn't celebrate it by ourself,we shoulc invite the other teams members,like Oujou,Seibu,and another!"

"Yeah,but where you will got the funds?"

"Well,I have my own money."

"Uhh,okay,Suzuna,but this new party,it's you who responsible about the party,okay?We don't."said Mamori.

"Just leave it to me!"said Suzuna,cheering happily. Mamori and Sena smiles.

"Okay,then,I want to prepare the party. Just remember,this party will be an unforgettable party for you,Mamori-san!"said Suzuna,then leaves.

"What did she means?"ask Mamori.

Sena. shook her head. "I don't know,we just see it later."

****

_Next week…_

Mamori was walking home when her cell phone rang. In her cell phone's screen,the caller's name is written. It's Julie from Bando Spiders.

"Hi,Julie. What's up?"ask Mamori.

"Hi,Mamori!Mmm,did Suzuna invite you to come to a café this afternoon?"

Mamori thinks,trying to remember did Suzuna talks to her today.

"Mmm,I think,she didn't.."

"Well then,now you should come to the café!"said Julie.

Mamori surprised. "What?Why?"

"Well,Suzuna already told you about a second party,right?For your winning on Christmas Bowl.."

_She really held it?_thinks Mamori. "Mmm,yeah,she told me."

"Yeah,and she called me to come to the café,because she want to talks about the party. You invited too,I'm sure,because all of managers are invited. Maria,Wakana,Megu,Karin…"

"Okay,okay,I'll be there. Which café?"

"It's near the City Park."

"Oh,yeah,I know it. I'll be there,well,about fifteen minutes."

"Okay,see you!"

After Julie disconnected the call,Mamori start walking to the café. Not long,she arrive and go inside the café. When she look inside,Suzuna wave at her,to come to her table. At her table,Julie,Karin,Megu,Maria and Wakana already in there. They're waving at Mamori too.

"Sorry if I'm late,what I'd missed?"ask Mamori then sit on her seat.

"Nothing,we just want to start it now. Okay,Mamo-nee. I'll tell you about my party!"said Suzuna cheerfully.

Suzuna coughing,try to clear her throat. "Okay. My party name is…DEIMON DEVIL BATS PROM NIGHT!!"said Suzuna happily.

All girls except Suzuna seems to be surprised.

"Prom night?"ask Mamori.

Suzuna nodded. "Yeah. I will held a Prom Night,for you all!The second graders!After this,you can't play Football anymore,right?So,I held a Prom Night this Friday. Well,some of first graders will join too,like me,but it's alright. Oh yeah,only an American Football team members who can join the prom,including coach,cheerleaders,and manager. All of you and your team members invited!"

"Wow,that's a great idea!"said Julie.

"Yeah!"Wakana,Karin,Mamori and Megu,and Maria answers together.

Suzuna grinning happily.

"But,there is a terms to join the prom night. You must bring your DATE!"said Suzuna happily.

"Date?"ask Mamori,Wakana,Karin,Maria,Megu and Julie together.

"You mean..boy?Boyfriend?"ask Mamori.

Suzuna nodded. "Yeah. You should bring your date for the prom night,so you can be a couple in the Prom Night. Your Prom Date must be at a same grade like you,okay? The Prom Night is held at Deimon High School Football field!"said Suzuna.

"Wait,wait,wait. Where you get the permission?"ask Mamori. As long as she knows,the only one who can use the field as long as he likes is Hiruma.

"Well,You-nii said it's okay. He said Devil Bats can use the field anytime."said Suzuna.

_Hiruma let it?_thinks Mamori. Maybe he doesn't know what Suzuna planned. But still..

"Hmm,who should I bring to the Prom Night?"said Karin.

"I will bring Rui. Who else?"said Megu.

"I think I'll bring Kotaro,Akaba doesn't too interested to party."said Julie.

"Maybe,I'll bring Takami."said Wakana.

"Well then,I'll bring Taka."said Karin.

"Marco will like to come to the party like this.."said Maria

"And you,Mamori?Who you'll bring to the Prom Night?"ask Megu.

Mamori looks surprised."Oh!Me?Well..mm..I haven't decide yet.."

"You must be bring You-nii,right? You and he are in a a same grade!"ask Suzuna loudly,make all of them look at Suzuna,then at Mamori again.

Mamori shocked,then suddenly blushing.

_No way I bring that guy!_ thinks Mamori. _He wouldn't want to come!_

Exactly,in Mamori's deep down heart,she want to go with Hiruma. She love Hiruma.

But,did he love her? She don't think so. Just see it,he always insult her.

And it's a big no way too,if Hiruma want to go to the Prom Night. He hates party.

"Okay,everyone,my meeting is over. Tell this party to your team members,okay? Tell them to bring a date too. You all,must bring a date! If not,you'll get punished,okay?See ya!"said Suzuna,then leaves the café.

"By the way,Mamori,who is You-nii?"ask Karin.

Mamori shocked again. "Well…mm..i..it's…"

"Oh,you don't want to tell us,right?"said Maria.

"Oh,no.. I just.."

"It's okay,Mamori. We'll see it at the prom,right? Oh,I must leave now. See you then at the prom night!"said Wakana.

"Yeah,I need to go to. Do you want go home together with us,Mamori?"ask Julie.

Mamori smiles awkwardly,then shook her head. "Mm,okay,girls. Let's go home!"said Mamori,then walking home together with them.

In the road,Suzuna laughing. Her plan works perfectly!

"Mamo-nii and You-nii will go to the Prom Night together,I'm sure of it!Hahaha!"said Suzuna.

*****

_Should I ask him? But,what if he doesn't want to? He doesn't like party,after all. _

_But,it's better if I try to ask him,maybe he want to come. The prom is about 3 days again._

_But if he doesn't want to,I'm sure he will laugh at me and insult me more!_

_But,well yeah,it's better if I try to ask him. _

_Okay,I will ask him!_

_But.._

Mamori keep thinking about it along the road when she go to school this morning,make her doesn't realize she already at school and walking to the clubhouse. Because she doesn't pay attention to where she walking,she bump someone.

"Ouch!"said Mamori.

Mamori almost fall because the bump,but a muscular arm caught her and help her stands again.

"Oh,thank you so much!I'm sorry for.."Mamori turned back to see who's she bumped.

"What the hell are you doing,fucking manager?You late for the fucking morning practice."said guy that Mamori bumped,Hiruma Youichi.

"Hiruma-kun,can you just don't use the F words?"ask Mamori angrily when cleaning her skirt,then see Hiruma.

Suddenly,she can't say anything.

Hiruma use a dark blue,almost black,t-shirt,with a short pants. He's about to using his shirt and blazer when Mamori come. With using the t-shirt and short pants,he looks like a normal teen,not like a devil as usual he look like. His muscle looks very good,with a six-pack.

Mamori never see Hiruma using clothes like that. Every brain cell in Mamori's head just like screaming,'HE'S HOT!HE'S HOT!' .Hiruma looks more handsome with that style.

"What the hell are you staring at me,fucking manager?"ask Hiruma.

Mamori realized that Hiruma staring at her too,and stop staring Hiruma. "Ah..well..mm,I never see you using clothes like this before,why you using clothes like this?"

"This is my fucking clothes,why do you fucking care about it,fucking manager? I just want to use my fucking uniform. I use this when the fucking practice,you don't have clean my fucking jersey."answer Hiruma.

Mamori nodded slowly. Suddenly she remember about the Prom Night. And suddenly too,she nervous.

_Well,I should ask him,now._ thinks Mamori. _When I can ask him again?_

But,when Mamori about to open her mouth to talk,Hiruma leaves.

"Hiruma-kun!I want to talk!"said Mamori.

Hiruma stop walking,then turn around. "What?"

"Mmm,well…I…"Mamori starting to nervous.

"Can you say it fucking quickly,fucking manager?I still need to train those fucking brats!"said Hiruma.

"Gosh,Hiruma-kun,they will not go anywhere! Well,I..I'm asking..mm..if..you.."

"MAMORI-SAN!!!"

Hiruma turn around,and Mamori take a deep breath. Actually,she feels happy that Yukimitsu come and make her stop to say it to Hiruma.

_Wait,Yukimitsu?_thinks Mamori. Well,she can ask Yukimitsu,then. She don't need to ask Hiruma. Yukimitsu will agreed. And not just Yukimitsu. There's Kurita and Musahi. Oh yeah,she forgot,Ishimaru…

But,she wants to go with Hiruma. Not with the other.

Suddenly someone pull Yukimitsu to go back ,and make him disappeared. Mamori shocked.

"W….Wait! Somebody kidnapped Yukimitsu!"

Hiruma blow his bubblegum. "Tch,no way somebody kidnapping the fucking baldly..hey,fucking manager,what did you want to say?"ask Hiruma.

"Ah!"Mamori surprised and getting nervous again. She can't do it,she too nervous right now,maybe other time.

"Ah,nothing,Hiruma-kun,nothing…well,I need to go to the class..see you after school!"said Mamori,then run to the school,blushing.

Hiruma raise his eyebrows,then go back to the clubhouse.

Until school's bell rang,Mamori keep thinking about the Prom Night. Why she being so nervous?If this keep going,how can she ask Hiruma to go to the Prom Night? She have give up and try to ask Musashi,Kurita,Ishimaru and Yukimitsu but suddenly those people is disappeared to nowhere. Only Hiruma,the Amefuto team member that at a same grade with her who appear. So,no way she can give up. She only can ask Hiruma. But she don't dare to do it. Whenever she meet him,she always blushing and walk faster,avoiding him,don't know why.

And until the practice,Mamori still don't dare.

"Hey,Sena,are you already got a Prom Date?"ask Monta when they jogging together.

"Ah?Oh,yeah,with Suzuna. I already ask her this morning when I heard the news about that Prom Night. I don't expect that Suzuna is serious about her second party."answer Sena,"who's yours,Monta?"

Monta shook his head. "I don't find anyone that I could ask to go to. I want to ask Mamori-san but she's older than me,I think I must go alone,well,with the Hah-Hah Brothers and the other.."

"Yeah,Suzuna says if you really can't ask anyone to be your Prom Date,it's okay.."

"FUCKING BRATS!WHO SAID THAT YOU ALL ARE ALLOWED TO FUCKING GOSSIPING AT THE MIDDLE OF MY PRACTICE?"shout Hiruma,shooting more bullets.

"MUKYAAAA!"Monta screaming,and run more faster.

Meanwhile,at the bench,Mamori sit and watching her team mates practicing. In her head,she keep thinking about asking Hiruma as her Prom Date.

_Gosh! I really want him,but why I don't have a guts to ask him?_thinks Mamori.

"Hey,fucking manager!"Hiruma suddenly call her.

"What,Hiruma-kun?" ask Mamori.

"Clean that fucking clubhouse now! And prepare the drinks for this fucking brats."said Hiruma.

Mamori grumbled,then go to the clubhouse to prepare the drinks. She pouring cola to some plastic glasses,Marco give those cola yesterday,he says for celebrate Deimon's winning. When she want to deliver the cola to the field,suddenly the door slammed and opened. Hiruma come inside.

"Oh,Hiruma-kun,what else?"ask Mamori.

Hiruma don't say anything. He sit on the chair.

Mamori don't understand. Well,she better go to the field now,those boys must be exhausted now.

But,when Mamori want to open the door,Hiruma pull her arm.

"Don't go."said Hiruma.

Mamori shocked. What the heck is Hiruma doing?

"H-Hiruma-kun,I need to bring this cola.."

"Those fucking brats still running,you don't need bring them the cola now. Now,just stay here."answer Hiruma,then pull Mamori closer to him and hold her.

"What do you want,Hiruma-kun?"ask Mamori.

Hiruma don't do anything. He still sit calmly on his chair. His right hand hold Mamori's arms,and his left hand pick his laptop and turn it on. Then he start typing with one hand.

Mamori confused. What exactly this man want with her?

"Hiruma-kun,if you hold me here for an unimportant things,I'll…"

"Do you want to be my fucking Prom Date,fucking manager?"

The clubhouse suddenly become silent. Hiruma's typing have stopped for a second,then continued again.

Mamori can't say anything. Did,Hiruma just ask her to be his Prom Date?For the Deimon Prom Night?

"W…what do you mean?Prom Date?Prom Date for Deimon Prom Night?"

"What else,fucking manager? So,do you fucking want or not?"

Actually,Mamori feels so happy. So much. Of course she want it!

"We..well,I'm okay with that,I want to."answer Mamori,blushing too.

Hiruma stop his typing. "Okay then."said Hiruma,then typing again.

Mamori surprised. She thinks Hiruma will act happily,like a boy when a girl approve him to go to the Prom Night. But well,this is Hiruma.

Wait. This is Hiruma. He hates party.

Why he ask Mamori to go to the Prom Night,if he hates party?

"Mmm,Hi-Hiruma-kun,why you ask me to go to the Prom Night?"ask Mamori nervously.

"You're the only fucking girl in second grade that join American Football."

"N..no,that's not what I meant. As long as I know,you hate party."

"It's not your fucking business. You don't need to ask so many fucking things,fucking manager. Are you don't fucking glad enough that I fucking ask you to go with me? You want to go with me,aren't you,fucking manager?"tease Hiruma. Mamori start blushing again.

"N..no! Hiruma-kun,don't tease me!"said Mamori angrily. Hiruma chuckled.

"It's doesn't fucking matter,fucking manager. Now you better deliver that fucking cola,or it will not be fucking cool again."said Hiruma.

"Oh! I forgot the cola! Okay then,Hiruma kun,see you Friday!"said Mamori happily,and go out from the clubhouse with a big smile on her face.

Hiruma,chewing his bubblegum quietly,smiling too.

_-That's the chapter 1. Sorry if the story is a mess,and sorry for the mistakes that so much in grammar,I'm Indonesian :D thanks for reading!-_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

_I split the story into two chapters, because I think it's too long, hehe. Thanks to my friend Morla that helped me for some parts in this chapter. Enjoy!_

"Gosh, where is my foundation? Hiruma-kun will be arrived soon!"

"Mamori, can you just be slowly upstairs? Calm down, dear!"

"Sorry, Mom! I'm in hurry!"

Mamori already take a bath and use her dress. Now she just needs to do the make-up. But her foundation is missing.

"Oh, here it is!"Mamori smile happily when she found the foundation under her bed. She quickly used it carefully, and then starts using the compact powder, blush on, eyeshadow, and lip gloss. Bang, she looks beautiful!

DING DONG! Somebody has come.

_Hiruma-kun! _Thinks Mamori. She quickly uses her high heels then run to downstairs.

"Enjoy the party, dear! Why you don't let your man come inside first?" said her mom when she walking to the door.

"We're in hurry, Mom. See you!" said Mamori, kiss her mom's cheek quickly then open the door. And suddenly she stunned.

Hiruma is very stunning! He use a tuxedo (Suzuna said every man must use tuxedo to the Prom Night) but he doesn't use the tie.

Actually, Hiruma stunned too. He doesn't expect that the girl in front of him can be so beautiful.

"Well, fucking manager, let's fucking goes now!" said Hiruma. Mamori nodded, then walk beside Hiruma and get inside the car that Hiruma got from nowhere (She sure must be from blackmailing). Hiruma sit on driver seat and Mamori beside him.

Along the road, inside the car is very silent. Mamori don't dare to say anything, and Hiruma, don't say anything too.

After a few minutes later, they arrive at Demon High School. American Football field is already decorated, with tables, chairs, stages, lamps, and everything.

"Wow, Suzuna is great…"said Mamori slowly when she gets out from car. Hiruma still don't say anything, just chewing his bubblegum.

Mamori look inside the field. The music already played and everyone looks enjoyed the party. Kurita looks busy eating, Musashi chatting with other team members, Riku talking with Sena, which holds Suzuna hands, just like a real couple.

Mamori suddenly realized her condition and the party condition. Every people in the field that brings his or her Prom Dates, always hold his or her Prom Dates hand, or put his or her arm around the Prom Dates shoulders. Just like lovebirds.

And Mamori thinks she should do the same.

"Mmm...H…Hiruma-kun, I think we should..."

But Hiruma already put his arms around her shoulders, and pull her closer to him, so close. Then Hiruma pull Mamori's left arm, and put it around his waist.

Mamori knows that she must be very blushing right now.

"C'mon." said Hiruma, then they walk together.

When they arrived at the field, suddenly the field becomes quiet. Even the DJ who plays the music stops the music. All of people's jaws are opened.

First human at the field that making sound after the silent is Monta.

"MUKYAAAAA! MAMORI-SAN!!!!"Then, his nose bleeding.

"What?"

"The?"

"Hell?"

Said Hah-hah Brothers.

"N...No!"Said Komusubi, with his strong language, of course.

"H...Hiruma-kun, Mamori-san…."Kurita shocked.

Musashi shook his head. "I really don't expect this is going to happen..."

"A-HA-HAH! FANTASTIC!" Said Taki, spinning.

"S…so. This is what Suzuna talking about, the You-nii?"Said Julie shocked.

Megu just shook her head, can't believe what just happened.

Suzuna chuckled without any sound, happily. Her plan really succeeds! She already told all of second graders American Football team members except Hiruma, to not meet Mamori until the Prom Night, so she can't ask them to go to the Prom Night with her, and make Mamori only can ask Hiruma for the Prom Night.

"Mmmm...H...hi..."said Mamori, slowly, try to break the awkward condition.

Everybody still quiet.

And suddenly a bullet flying everywhere. DRRRRRRT!

"Just continue the fucking party, fucking brats!" said Hiruma. Then, the music starts again and everything comes back to normal. But everybody still can't believe what's just happened.

"I still can't believe what just happened…"said Sena to Suzuna, still holding hands with her.

"Hehehehe! But they're such a cute couple, right?"Said Suzuna.

"But...poor Monta, he's still nosebleeding..."

"Tch, that bastard can get a date too..."said Rui to Megu. Megu just smiles.

Marco drinks his cola and smiling. "Such a surprise, right, Maria?"

Takami smiling. "Are you known about this, Wakana?"Ask Takami. Wakana shook her head. "Mamori never told me about her relationship with Hiruma."

Kid, Riku, and Tetsuma choosing to not bring a Prom Date. Kid still chuckling. RIku just smiles.

"I never think that devil can get a girl..."said Kid.

"Okay, everyone! Are you enjoying the party? Well, you should! Remember, if you bring a Prom Dates; never let your dates go away, okay! Bring your dates wherever you go until the Prom Night finished! Okay, now enjoy the song and dance! C'mon!"

The song is Always Be My Baby by David Cook. Some couples already dancing.

Mamori look at Hiruma that still hold her hands, not put his arm around her shoulders again. Did Hiruma want to dance with her?

"Did you want to fucking dance, fucking manager?"

Mamori shocked. Is that something wrong with her ears, or Hiruma is very changed today?

"What?" ask Mamori.

"Are your ears deaf or what? I'm asking, did you want to fucking dance?"

Mamori can't say anything but nodded.

"Well then." said Hiruma, then walk to the dance floor, brings Mamori with him.

"You fucking understand how to fucking dancing, right?"Ask Hiruma.

Mamori nodded. "Of course, Hiruma-kun! I think it's you who don't understand about dancing."

Hiruma grinned, and then put on of his hand on Mamori waist, and the other hand hold Mamori's hand. Mamori do the same, one hands hold Hiruma's hand and the other hand putted on Hiruma's shoulder. Then, they're start dancing. Hiruma is good at dancing, he don't make any mistakes.

"Loook! Look! The devil is dancing with the angel!" whisper Kuroki and Togano to Juumonji. Juumonji just 'sssh!'

Mamori feels so happy right now. She never think that she could dance with Hiruma like this,at this romantic situation. Now she just want to kiss Hiruma,and this thing will be just like a nice,very nice dream for her. Hiruma now stares at her eyes,with an undescriptable look. He looks so handsome in that way.

"I never thought that you could dance,Hiruma-kun.."said Mamori.

Hiruma just chewing his bubblegum,don't say anything.

The song is over,and Hiruma thinks its over too. He get out from the dance floor. Suddenly the song changes to Poker Face by Lady Gaga,and makes everybody dancing randomly.

"Hey,Mamori!"said Julie when Mamori about to leave the dance floor.

Mamori turns to the voice. "Oh,Julie! Hi!"said Mamori.

"Come here,Mamori!"said Julie. With Julie,there's Wakana,Megu,Maria,and Karin.

"Okay!"said Mamori,then turn back to Hiruma.

"Mm,Hiruma-kun..Julie want to talk to me,you go ahead,okay?"said Mamori. Hiruma nodded,then leave Mamori.

"Wow,Mamori! I never expected that you will go to the prom with that demonic boy!"said Julie.

Mamori chuckled. "Well,yeah,me too."

"I think you both hate each other,since you always arguing with him…"said Wakana.

"Yeah. Who ask first? Hiruma or you,Mamori?"ask Megu.

"Ask for being a date for a prom?"ask Mamori. Megu nodded.

Mamori start blushing. "Well..mmm,he ask me first."

All of those girls's jaws opened.

"Hiruma ask it first?"said Julie,don't believe what Mamori said. Mamori raise her eyebrows and smiles.

"GOOD NIGHT,EVERYONE!"said Suzuna loudly on microphone,make everybody's attention go to her.

"Are you all enjoying the party?"ask Suzuna,and everybody said,"Yeaaaah!"

Suddenly Hiruma appears beside Mamori,and hold her hands. Mamori blushing spontantly,but she hold Hiruma's hands too.

"Okay then,to make the Prom Night more interesting,let's play a game!"said Suzuna,and make the crowd cheering.

"Okay. My game called,A Couple Adventures. So,you,with you prom date,will playing a game to get a big,jumbo gift,that you never expected!"said Suzuna.

"I'm not sure the gift is really big and jumbo."said Juumonji. Togano and Kuroki nodded their heads.

"This gift,is priceless! It could be a money,that more than 1000 yen…."said Suzuna.

"HUH?"

"HUUH?"

"HUUUUH?"

said The Huh-Huh Brothers together.

"WELL THEN! We should join this game!!"said Kuroki.

"YEAH!"said Juumonji and Togano,very full-spirited.

"And it could be a food,in such a big portion…"said Suzuna,make Kurita and Komusubi shocked.

"Play FUGO!"said Komusubi in his strong language. Kurita nodded his head.

Mamori smiled. Everyone looks so excited with the game. People that bring their prom date,hold their date's hand,get ready to play.

"Okay,now,people that want to play this game,come near the stage!"said Suzuna. Then everyone walk to in front of the stage.

"Come on,Hiruma-kun! We should play too!"said Mamori,then pull Hiruma's arm to the crowd. Hiruma just follow Mamori quietly,chewing his bubble gum and blew the balloon.

"Stand with your date! Girl in left,boy in right! Come on!"said Suzuna. Mamori and Hiruma stands,beside the couple Marco and Maria.

And suddenly,all of their hands are handcuffed with their dates.

Everybody yelled,asking what happening.

"What the hell…"said Hiruma,raise his hand,that handcuffed with Mamori hands.

"Why my hand is handcuffed with your hand?"ask Musashi to Akaba. Akaba smiled. "Maybe,because our tempo is same,I'm sure we can make such a good harmony with this handcuff."

"How could this happened so fast?"ask Mamori. Then she looks,at the corner of stage,Sena and Riku looks exhausted. Yeah,he must be the one that running and put the handcuff on people's hands.

"YAAA! Did everyone hands now tied with the dates?"ask Suzuna.

Everyone grumbled,but finally all of them said,"Yeah."

"Okay,here is the rules!"said Suzuna,then suddenly a big screen appears in the stage.

"One! You and your date can't be separated during the game! Well yeah,of course you can't because I keep all the keys!"said Suzuna.

"Okay,next! Two! Here is the things that you must find!"said Suzuna,then suddenly the big screen shows a picture of a diamond with a heart shape. There are three of them showed in the screen.

"They are things that you need to find if you want to get the gifts!"said Suzuna,pointed at the screen. "I hide it somewhere in Deimon High School,try to find it! There's three of them,okay? To get one gift,give me one of the diamonds. Are you understand,all of you?"ask Suzuna. Everybody said,"Yeah!"

"Okay,get ready…."said Suzuna,ready to start the game. Everybody get ready to run and try to find the diamonds.

"Ready,Set….."said Suzuna.

"HUT!!!"said Suzuna. Then,everybody running,get out from the field.

"YAAA~! This game will be so exciting!!!"said Suzuna. Sena standing beside her.

"Well,mmm,Suzuna-chan,mm..we don't join the game?"ask Sena.

Suzuna turn to Sena,then smiles. "Of course we can't join the game. We know where is the diamonds. I have a special game for both of us."said Suzuna,smiling. Sena blushing,as red as tomato. Suzuna laughing.

Meanwhile,Hiruma and Mamori not join another people to find the diamonds. Hiruma go to the rooftop with Mamori.

Mamori look around the stairs and rooftop,trying to find the diamonds. Maybe if she find one she will get the gift,and maybe the gift is a lot of Kariya creampuffs. But it's no way she tell that reason to Hiruma. Hiruma will laughing at her.

"Hiruma-kun,you know there was diamonds in rooftop,so we go here?"ask Mamori. Hiruma don't answer. He still pulling Mamori to follow him.

When they arrived at the rooftop,Hiruma sit on the floor and stares to the sky.

Mamori confused. Why Hiruma go to the rooftop then sit like this,not finding the diamonds?

"Hiruma-kun,why we don't finding the di.."

"I don't want to finding that fucking diamonds. I don't want to join that fucking game."answer Hiruma.

"Then why you agree when I ask you,do you want to join the game or not?"

"I'm not agreeing. Am I answering your fucking question about that fucking game?"ask Hiruma. Mamori trying to remember,and yeah,Hiruma don't answer her question that time.

Both of them keep silent.

"There's one question that I want to ask you,Hiruma-kun,since yesterday."said Mamori.

"What?"ask Hiruma.

Mamori smiled. "I'm wondering,why you asking me to being your prom date?"

Hiruma spit his bubblegum. "Because I fucking want to."

"Why you want to?"ask Mamori again.

"You said you only want to ask one fucking question."

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Tch,"said Hiruma,then stares again at the sky.

Mamori blushing. Really,it's was great to go to the prom with Hiruma. But she really want to know why Hiruma ask her to being his date. Is that just for fun,or because he has a feeling?

"You want to know the fucking answer?"ask Hiruma.

Mamori nodded.

"Come here."said Hiruma,move his fingers to tell Mamori to get closer to him.

Mamori move closer to Hiruma. "What?"ask Mamori. Her arm already hit Hiruma's arm now.

Hiruma turn his body,facing Mamori.

"Because I want this.."said Hiruma,then move his face closer to Mamori's face,and kiss her lips.

Mamori shocked. _What the heck are Hiruma-kun doing?_

Hiruma hold Mamori's cheek and kiss Mamori more passionately. His tongue try to make Mamori's mouth opened.

Mamori can't stand it anymore. She kisses Hiruma back.

Mamori can feel Hiruma's grin when Mamori kiss him. Mamori smiled too.

They keep continue kissing,and don't realize there's two people saw what they're doing.

Mizumachi and Kakei still watching those lovebirds. Kakei with shock expression and Mizumachi with fool-and-naive expression.

"I'll tell Suzuna-chan!"said Mizumachi,then running downstair. Kakei,still shook her head,can't believe what happened.

After few minutes,Hiruma and Mamori stopped. Mamori blushing,and Hiruma grinned.

"I've being fucking interested,how is your lips's taste,fucking manager. And yeah,I tasted it now,kekekekeke. And I want to taste that fucking lips forever,for your information,fucking manager."said Hiruma. Mamori blushing,and she sure now her face as red as tomato.

"S..so…we…"said Mamori,become clumsy because she's so happy right now.

Hiruma's grin become more wider.

Mamori smiles,then hug Hiruma and kiss him again for a few seconds.

"You know,I'm so happy if you want to call me the right nickname."

"Okay,fucking Mamo-nee-chan. But I don't want this fucking relationship become published to public especially those fucking maggots."

"I know,Hiruma-kun,I know."said Mamori,smiling again.

They move their face closer to each other,and their lips almost touched each other when suddenly a bright spotlight is spot them.

Suddenly,the door near the stairs opened too.

"What the fuck?"said Hiruma,angry.

Suzuna,running with microphone on her hand,her other hand handcuffed with Sena's hand.

"YAAAA~! HERE IS,OUR PROM KING AND PROM QUEEN!!!!! THE DEVIL AND THE ANGEL!!!"said Suzuna.

Everyone's jaws opened,shocked. Monta start to nosebleeding. Juumonji,Kuroki and Togano said,"HUUUUH?"together.

Hiruma suddenly aim a gun to Suzuna's head.

"Don't making a fucking mess with me,fucking roller skate."said Hiruma.

Mamori surprised when Hiruma suddenly get his gun from nowhere,but then she smiles and take Hiruma's gun.

"It's okay,we still a King and Queen after all."said Mamori.

Hiruma grinned. "Yeah,and we'll live fucking happily ever after,fucking manager?"

Mamori smiled again and kiss Hiruma again,make everyone's jaws more opened,maybe already touch the ground. Some of them also taking a pictures.

"Oh no!"said Kurita,suddenly,make everyone's attention go to him.

"You better stop Hiruma and Mamori now. Monta already lose so many blood and I think now he's collapsed. We better called ambulance."said Kurita, helding Monta that unconscious,still nosebleeding.

-_it is too long?sorry :D,sorry for the grammar mistakes,and if the story is a for reading!-_


End file.
